


Personal Space

by PlaidaleckiandSnackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidaleckiandSnackles/pseuds/PlaidaleckiandSnackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cas moved up to kiss him, only to have Dean’s lips smashed against his, tongue sliding against the seam of his lips, only half asking for entry as he slipped it between, kissing him roughly. Cas sighed into Dean’s mouth, turning into a moan as calloused fingers fisted in his hair and pulled him closer. He instinctively rolled his hips, and Dean growled against his lips, free hand pressing into the small of his back and pulling him harder against him."</p>
<p>In which a lazy morning leads to not so lazy morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Space

**Author's Note:**

> Attempt at sorta fluffy smut. Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

Cas woke first, stretching lazily in his cat-like way, before glancing over at Dean, who was still soundly asleep. Cas smiled, rolling onto his side and propping himself up on his elbow, gaze washing over Dean’s features, smoothed by sleep. He ran his fingers idly through Dean’s sleep mussed hair, before trailing his fingertips lightly over his protruding cheekbones, and down his cheeks. He moved his attention down the sharp lines of Dean’s jaw, roughened by stubble, and along the curve of his lower lip, pulling it out slightly with the pad of his thumb. Dean stirred, licking his lips, and Cas’ thumb, as he woke. He cracked one eye open, and Cas smiled.

  
"Cas, we’ve talked about this. Personal space?" Cas grinned, leaning in to plant a chaste kiss against Dean’s lips.

  
"My apologies" Cas mumbled, and Dean smiled against his mouth, catching his lower lip between his teeth and pulling gently. He scooted closer to Cas, combing his fingers through Cas’ dark brown hair, which was sticking out in all directions. Cas draped an arm lazily over Dean’s waist, trailing his fingers absently along his back. Dean shivered under the touch, and leaned his forehead against Cas’.

  
"Mmyeah, you’re right, it’s overrated." Dean muttered, and Cas mumbled his agreement, slowly dragging his fingertips up Dean’s spine, coming to rest between his shoulder blades, before dragging his blunt nails down the length of Dean’s back. He tilted his head, kissing up Dean’s jaw, and slipped his leg between Dean’s. Dean sighed and tilted his head to grant Cas access to his neck. He hummed appreciatively and dotted kisses along the length of the hunter’s neck, hand sliding down over the curve of his ass, and squeezing gently. He loved when Dean slept naked.

  
Dean grumbled something incoherent and shifted his hips forward slightly, his hand sliding up Cas’ side, goosebumps rising in its wake. Cas pressed his hips forward, craving friction, as he continued peppering kisses down Dean’s neck, stopping at his collarbone and scraping his teeth along the sensitive skin. He gripped Dean’s ass tight in his hand, pulling him against his hips and grinding slightly. Dean groaned, fingertips digging into Cas’ shoulder. He slid his hand down Cas’ back, hooking his thumb in the elastic of the blue boxer briefs that sat low on his hips, just under the jut of his sharp hipbones. He tugged the elastic out playfully, letting it go with a satisfying snap. Cas jumped, and sunk his teeth into Dean’s chest, where he’d been pressing affectionate kisses. Dean’s eyes snapped shut, his lower lip sucked into his own mouth and fingertips digging roughly into the thick skin of Cas’ ass as Cas sucked the skin harshly into his mouth.

  
"Mean." Cas groused against his skin, pulling back with a final nip of teeth to survey the damage. A bruise, already dark with purple and red under the skin, was forming. It would be there a week, at least. He preened as he gazed over his work, a strange sense of pride and possessiveness blooming inside him. He looked back up at Dean, who was watching him, green eyes wide. He moved back up to kiss him, only to have Dean’s lips smashed against his, tongue sliding against the seam of his lips, only half asking for entry as he slipped it between, kissing him roughly. Cas sighed into Dean’s mouth, turning into a moan as calloused fingers fisted in his hair and pulled him closer. He instinctively rolled his hips, and Dean growled against his lips, free hand pressing into the small of his back and pulling him harder against him. He slipped his hand back under Cas’ briefs, smoothing his hand over his ass possessively, and Cas shivered, sucking Dean’s tongue into his mouth. Dean groaned, breaking the kiss, kissing and nipping over Cas’ neck. He worried Cas’ earlobe between his teeth, breath heavy with lust against Cas’ ear. He dipped a finger between Cas’ cheeks stroked at his hole with one finger, and Cas shuddered, burying his head in the crook of Dean’s neck and squeezing his ass simultaneously.

  
“ _God_  I love it when you mark me up” Dean murmured into the skin of Cas’ neck, slowly removing his finger from its teasing at the angel’s hole. He licked a long, slow stripe up the length of Cas’ throat, sliding his finger up along his crack at the same speed, eliciting a rumbling growl from Cas, who pulled back suddenly, planted his hands on Dean’s chest and shoved, rolling the older man onto his back and clambering on top of him gracelessly. He straddled Dean’s thighs, trailing his fingertips lightly over the underside of his hard cock, which was curved up against his stomach. It twitched in interest and Dean sucked in a small breath, propping himself up on his elbows and peering up at Cas, who was now drawing idle designs onto Dean’s hip with the tips of his fingers.

  
Cas leaned in to him, giving a hard, but languid roll of his hips, grinding his still-clothed dick against Dean’s exposed one. Dean closed his eyes, exhaling hard through his nose at the contact, and found Cas smirking down at him when he opened them again. Cas placed a hand on either side of Dean’s shoulders, boxing him in, and leaned down, licking Dean’s lower lip before kissing him lightly.

  
"You know, I think I enjoy marking you as well." He sat back up, running his hands exploratorily over Dean’s chest and abdomen. "And this vantage point gives me a lot of access, don’t you think?" He leaned over, licking Dean’s nipple and proving his point by sucking a mark into the skin next to it. Dean groaned, arching into the contact. He nodded.

  
"Yeah, I think you’re right. Good access for me, too." He fisted his fingers into Cas’ hair, pulling his head up and to the side, and latching on to the exposed skin at the base of his throat, sucking hard until he tasted copper. Pulling back, he lapped at the forming bruise, and eased his grip on Cas’ hair, carding his fingers affectionately through the disheveled locks. He planted a kiss to the stubbled jaw and grinned up at the flushed face above him. "See?" Cas responded by rolling off of him suddenly, sliding to the edge of the bed and standing up. "Cas? Babe wha-?" Cas padded wordlessly to the bathroom and disappeared behind the door. Dean huffed, flopping back on the mattress, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. He’d apparently fucked up, and didn’t even know how. Was he not supposed to play their little dominance game this time? He scrubbed his hand over his face and took a deep breath, willing himself to get up and go make coffee, when a small bottle landed with a faint smack on his chest. He opened his eyes to Cas standing naked at the side of the bed, loosely stroking his cock before climbing back onto the bed and straddling Dean’s lap again. He looked down at him, eyebrows furrowed and head tilted.

  
"You thought you screwed up somehow, didn’t you?" Dean’s eyes widened. How could he always get into his head like that? He leaned in to kiss Dean softly, cupping his jaw with one hand. "You worry too much." He groped blindly for the bottle he’d tossed onto the bed, sliding his tongue lazily against Dean’s, before his fingers closed around it. He broke the kiss, waggling the bottle between his fingers before laying it on Dean’s chest and sitting up. "We left this in the bathroom last night, remember? Shower session? I shouldn’t need much prepping. Now calm the fuck down and give me your hand."

He pressed a quick kiss to Dean’s lips before leaning back. He took Dean’s length in hand, stroking lazily a few times while he flipped open the bottle, raising his eyebrows at Dean and looking pointedly at his hand. Dean sighed with relief, both from being assured nothing was wrong and from the simple pleasure of Cas’ attention to his dick. He propped back up on one elbow, raising his right hand to Cas, who poured lube onto it. He rubbed his fingers together, spreading it around and warming it slightly, before-  _holy fuck_. He most certainly did  _not_  yelp as the cold liquid was drizzled over his cock. Cas sniggered, squeezing teasingly and smoothing the liquid around, warming it as his hand moved. Cas snapped the cap on the bottle shut, tossing it aside, pumping harder a few times and puncuating the last one with a twist of his wrist that had Dean groaning. He grinned down at Dean, leaning down to kiss his forehead. Dean grumbled something about revenge and beckoned Cas closer. Cas wiped his slicked hand on the sheets and crawled forward, settling down on his forearms and spreading his legs on either side of Dean’s waist, ass in the air but low enough for Dean to reach without stretching. He nibbled Dean’s earlobe. “You gonna make me pay for that?” he breathed the words against Dean’s ear. Dean shivered, nodding.

  
"You’ll see, babe." he chuckled darkly against the angel’s neck, palm landing hard on Cas’ ass with a loud smack. Cas arched, moaning softly. Dean slid a slickened finger over Cas’ hole, pressing gently, and it slid in with little resistance. Cas was right, he wouldn’t need much prepping. He slid it back out, pressing back in further, and setting a slow, teasing pace. Cas was already panting softly and rocking back onto his fingers. Dean smacked his ass again, and Cas whimpered something that sounded like ‘more’. Dean kissed his hair, sliding another finger in alongside the first. He landed another blow to Cas’ ass, rubbing his hand soothingly over the warming skin, before repeating the action. Cas was fucking back onto Dean’s fingers, breath hitching and whining at the loss as Dean removed them suddenly. He sat up, flushed and pouting, lower lip bitten red. Dean grinned cockily and drew forward, pressing a kiss to Cas’ stomach. "Hey, you’re the one that said you wouldn’t need much prepping…" He watched as realization lit up Cas’ face and he shifted back down Dean’s body.

  
When he was back in place straddling Dean’s hips, he waited patiently as the hunter applied a little more lube to his neglected dick, and gave it a couple strokes before taking Cas’ chin in his free hand and bringing his face down to kiss him slowly and deeply. He slid his hand to his boyfriend’s shoulder, gently pushing him backwards, until he backed into Dean’s cock, and with a start, broke the kiss. Taking the hint, he reached back, guiding Dean to his entrance, and pressed back until the head slid inside, earning a small noise of content from Cas, and a low hiss from Dean, who promptly slammed his eyes shut. Cas kissed the bolt of Dean’s jaw, drawing back to watch his face as he slowly sank down, giving them both a chance to adjust. Cas was still a bit stretched from last night, but the burn, just this side of painful, was always present. He chewed his lower lip as he watched the emotions move over Dean’s face, and he bent down, kissing him softly and whispering against his lips.

  
"Look at me."

  
Dean’s eyes fluttered open, and he looked up at Cas, into the blue eyes blown black with lust. Cas bottomed out, Dean put a stilling hand on his hip until he adjusted. If he moved too soon, this be over way too quickly. He busied his mind for a moment, quickly running through the steps to clean his favorite pistol while he let his gaze rake over Cas, who was waiting patiently, lower lip pulled between his teeth. He took a steadying breath, and lifted his hips once as signal. Cas exhaled a breath Dean hadn’t known he was holding, and rolled his hips experimentally. Both men groaned, and Dean’s fingers tightened in Cas’ hip. The younger man took this as a cue and planted his hands firmly on Dean’s chest and began rolling his hips in a steady rhythm, arching his back on a particularly good movement. Dean growled, reaching up to grab the back of Cas’ neck and pull him down roughly, smashing his lips against his. It was messy and filthy and perfect, and Dean took the opportunity of Cas shifted forward to buck his hips up, fucking into the angel from below. Cas moaned into the kiss, shifting his hands to Dean’s sides, and pulling back and laying his head on Dean’s shoulder, who promptly saw another chance to mark up the skin before him, and took it.

  
"Shi-oh  _shit_ , Dean.” Cas was panting hard against Dean’s chest, fingers digging into Dean’s waist, fucking back onto Dean, who stilled, teasing. Cas growled and sat up again, pulling his legs in closer to Dean’s and lifting himself up Dean’s cock, slamming down hard and grinding his hips down against Dean’s. He grinned when Dean’s eyes rolled back, and braced himself on Dean’s chest, fucking down onto his dick. Dean groaned hard, grabbing Cas’ hips hard enough to bruise and pulled him down, bucking up to meet him thrust for thrust.

  
Dean marveled at how wild Cas looked like this, skin flushed, lips bitten dark and swollen, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, hair in absolute disarray. Dean reached out, running a hand up his stomach and chest, and Cas arched into the contact. He rolled his hips again, grinding slowly against Dean, a bead of sweat running down his temple from his hairline. Dean sat forward, wrapping an arm around his waist, and pressed a kiss to the hollow of his throat. With a bit of effort, he flipped them, leaning over Cas and kissing him hard as he guided himself back inside, sinking in to the hilt in one fluid movement. The angel whimpered against his lips. He leaned back, lifting Cas up enough to wedge a pillow under his hips, and ran his hands up Cas’ sides and back down, taking in the man laid out in front of him, who was beginning to writhe. He gave a shallow thrust, and Cas gasped softly, biting down hard on his lip and tasting blood.

  
"Fuck, Cas, you look so fucking pretty laid out like this." he gave another half-hearted thrust, and Cas whined, wrapping his legs around Dean’s hips and digging his heels into his tailbone, urging him forward. Dean caved, snapping his hips forward, biting back a growl, and reveled in the broken noise that escaped Cas’ lips. He set a relentless pace, slamming into Cas over and over, knowing it wasn’t going to last long this way, and not caring. Cas was groaning under him, fingers scrabbling for purchase in the sheets, before reaching down to try and soothe his throbbing, neglected cock. Dean grabbed his wrist, leaning forward just enough to pin it above his head, his hips stilling. "No. No, baby, you’re gonna come just like this, just from me fucking your ass. Got it?" he punctuated the command with a slow grind against him, and Cas nodded frantically. Dean grinned. "Good boy."

  
He released Cas’ wrist, leaning back and pulling Cas’ hips up, shifting the angle, and bucked up. Cas arched hard, and Dean took it as a good sign, setting his previous frantic pace, as Cas moaned a litany of curses at him, begging for more. Dean groaned low in his throat, the muscles clenching around him pulling him close to the edge, and fast. He reached back, grabbing for Cas’ leg, hooking behind his knee and pushing it forward towards Cas’ chest and  _fuck_  yes, that was perfect. Dean laid into Cas hard, pounding into him, and vaguely heard Cas begging for release.

  
"Ohmygod  _Dean_. De-Dean, Dean  _please_. Fuck I’m so close, fuckmefuckmefuckme _shit_ I’m gonna- _fuck_ oh my god.” He reached down, tilting his dick towards Dean and coming hard, noises broken and ripped from his throat as he came over Dean’s stomach. Dean’s hips stuttered, his rhythm breaking into something feral and needing, and the clench of Cas around him was too much, and he followed suit, painting Cas’ insides with his release. Cas hummed happily, licking his lips and closing his eyes, panting. Dean thought this must be what a heart attack felt like, the organ pounding against his ribs and the air raking over his shredded throat with every breath. He pulled his softening dick out of Cas, growling softly at the sensation, and swelled with a possessive pride as he watched the come leak from his stretched hole.

  
He let go of Cas’ leg, who lowered it with a wince, and flopped down next to Cas on his back. Cas slotted into place against his side, and they lay, quiet and still until their breathing settled. Cas peered up at Dean through his thick lashes, smirking and trailing his fingers through the cooling come on Dean’s stomach.

  
"So, how about we clean ourselves off-" Dean nodded in agreement. "-have coffee, and breakfast, I think we still have bacon in the fridge-" Dean nodded faster. "-watch some Dr. Sexy from the DVR, and maybe invade each other’s personal space some more?" Dean kissed him, slowly, but full of promises for later, and nodded again.

  
"Coffee, bacon, Dr. Sexy  _and_  sex? God I love you.” Cas blushed and kissed him again.

  
"Love you too, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments! :)


End file.
